


Позволь продолжить

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда он бывал таким: тихим, задумчивым, подавленным. Они мало говорили о том, что происходило до Коллапса, тем более, что ни у Иакова, ни у Помощницы не было приятных воспоминаний, связанных с этим. Однако Помощница знала, что Сид чувствовал себя виноватым. Он причинял ей боль, больше охотился за ней, чем признавался в любви. Он никогда не извинится за поступки своих братьев, но это не значит, что особо тихими ночами его не мучила совесть.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 3





	Позволь продолжить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [carry you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510741) by [starkravingcap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingcap/pseuds/starkravingcap). 



— Я почувствовала! Она вправду пинается!

Шарлотта сидела на кровати и гладила живот Помощницы, время от времени в изумлении раскрывая глаза.

— Да? — Помощница рассмеялась и провела ладонью по волнистым рыжим волосам девочки. — Думаю, малышу не терпится поиграть с тобой.

Шарлотта уткнулась в бок Помощницы и переместила руку на её животе чуть выше.

— Она меня слышит?

— Да, — Помощница опустила взгляд ниже, следя за рукой дочери. Девочке даже в голову не приходило, что будущая «сестрёнка» вполне могла оказаться мальчиком, — когда ты была у меня в животике, я всегда разговаривала с тобой.

Шарлотта задумчиво нахмурилась, на мгновение напомнив Помощнице Иакова, когда тот сосредотачивался. Помощница не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Я этого не помню, — наконец ответила девочка и поджала губы, взглянув на мать, — наверное, ты говорила недостаточно громко.

— Может быть, — тихо отозвалась Помощница, вновь засмеявшись.

Краем глаза она заметила движение и, повернув голову, увидела Иакова. У него было странное выражение на лице — возможно, тоже задумчивое? Впрочем, Помощница не успела поразмыслить над этим, поскольку Иаков прошёл в комнату и посмотрел на Шарлотту.

— Общаешься с братом?

Шарлотта нахмурилась сильнее и в негодовании скрестила руки на груди. Ей было всего четыре года, но своим поведением она уже походила на упрямого подростка.

— С _сестрой_ , — проговорила она, серьёзным взглядом сверля отца, — это _девочка_.

— Как скажешь, — Сид пожал плечами, с трудом сдержав вредную улыбку, — ладно, тебе пора спать. И мама пусть отдохнёт.

Он совершенно не умел просить правильно. Чаще всего Шарлотта была послушной девочкой, но заставить её делать что-либо, чего ей не хотелось, было крайне сложной задачей.

— Я ещё не пожелала спокойной ночи!

— Я не спрашивал тебя, Шарли, — холодно произнёс Иаков, вновь напомнив Помощнице безжалостного Сида, существовавшего до Коллапса, — или ты не хочешь послушать сказку перед сном?

— Хорошо, — проворчала Шарлотта и свернулась калачиком рядом с животом матери, — подожди пять минут.

— Десять секунд, — ответил Иаков, — пятнадцать, если тебе повезёт.

Девочка взглянула на него с обидой, а Помощница пригладила волосы дочери, которые оказались на круглом животе во время всей этой суеты.

Шарлотта показушно фыркнула и повернула голову к животу матери.

— Папа сказал, что я должна немедленно пойти спать, если хочу сказку, — она наклонилась ближе и заговорщицки прошептала, думая, что ни мать, ни отец её не слышат, — люблю тебя.

Она поцеловала живот Помощницы через ткань рубашки, а затем вскочила с кровати и промчалась мимо Иакова в коридор.

Они оба посмотрели ей вслед: Помощница с улыбкой, а Иаков со вскинутыми бровями. Когда он повернулся к возлюбленной, скрестив руки на груди, Помощница не смогла снова не сравнить его с дочерью.

— Переговоры — явно не твоё, — пошутила она и, откинувшись на спинку кровати, обвила рукой живот.

Иаков рассеянно потёр переносицу — его редкая и весьма странная нервная привычка.

— Я не веду переговоров с террористами, — привычным грубым тоном ответил он, — особенно с такими мелкими. Это слишком сложно.

— Виновата, _сэр_ , — фыркнула Помощница.

Повисла секунда молчания, а затем Иаков направился к двери следом за дочерью.

— Эй, — тихо позвала его Помощница. Сид остановился и повернулся к ней. — Ты в порядке?

Иаков поколебался, но Помощница знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы встревожиться.

— Всё нормально, — заверил её Иаков, — уложу дочь спать и вернусь.

Прежде чем Помощница успела сказать что-то ещё, Иаков ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.

 _«Ладно»_ , — подумала она. Всё это было слишком подозрительно.

Она осторожно перевернулась на бок, помня о своём животе. Старая рубашка Иакова прекрасно заменила ночнушку. Помощница укуталась в одеяло и потянулась к лампе, стоявшей на тумбочке. С тихим щелчком комната погрузилась в комфортную темноту.

Помощница начала засыпать, когда услышала скрип двери. Шаги Иакова она не перепутает ни с чем, его тяжёлые ботинки стучали по бетонному полу до тех пор, пока он не снял их и не подошёл к кровати в носках. Помощница вовремя перевернулась, увидев, как он стянул с себя одежду.

— Уснула? — пробормотала она, пододвигаясь, чтобы освободить место.

Иаков откинул одеяло и лёг рядом с ней. Его пронзительные голубые глаза были прекрасны, когда он с любовью смотрел на Помощницу.

— Как младенец, — тихо отозвался он.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько минут. Помощница привыкла к такой тишине, которая сопровождала их отношения, и уже не воспринимала её как нечто ненормальное.

Тем не менее, это не могло длиться вечно. Непрошенные мысли лезли в голову, причиняя беспокойство по поводу странного поведения Сида.

— Что-то не даёт тебе покоя, — начала она, подтянув одеяло ближе, — что именно?

Иаков осторожно обвил её руками. В последнее время Помощница слишком округлилась, чтобы прижиматься к ней вплотную, однако её устраивал и такой контакт. Будущему ребёнку это, скорее всего, тоже нравилось.

— Ошибки, которые я допустил, — шёпотом ответил Иаков, уткнувшись в её волосы, — я не…

Он не договорил, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, так не вовремя вылетевшие из головы. Помощница почувствовала, как напряглась его челюсть.

Иногда он бывал таким: тихим, задумчивым, подавленным. Они мало говорили о том, что происходило до Коллапса, тем более, что ни у Иакова, ни у Помощницы не было приятных воспоминаний, связанных с этим. Однако Помощница знала, что Сид чувствовал себя виноватым. Он причинял ей боль, больше охотился за ней, чем признавался в любви. Он никогда не извинится за поступки своих братьев, но это не значит, что особо тихими ночами его не мучила совесть.

Он не понимал, почему она осталась. Не понимал, почему захотела его. Прошло почти пять лет, а Помощница до сих пор не смогла сделать ничего, чтобы помочь ему справиться с потоком бушующих мыслей.

Не было смысла заставлять его измениться. Ей под силу лишь продолжать любить его таким, какой он есть.

— Иаков…

Он провёл пальцами по её распущенным волосам.

— Просто… — он тяжело выдохнул, — просто позволь мне продолжить.

Так она и сделала. Помощница замолчала, уткнувшись в шею Сида в ожидании того, что он скажет дальше.

— Я совершил много ошибок. _Слишком много_. Ты не одна из них, — пробормотал Иаков, и его голос раздавался тихим эхом в их спальне, — Шарлотта тоже. И этот маленький парнишка.

Он немного пододвинулся и положил руку на её живот. Помощница почувствовала покалывание под его ладонью — не сильный толчок, как раньше, а скорее лёгкое трепетание, вызванное движением плода.

Помощнице захотелось поцеловать Иакова, провести рукой по его лицу, почувствовать колючие волоски на его бороде и неровные шрамы на коже, но её положение не позволяло ей. Вместо этого она наклонилась ближе, чтобы прижаться губами к его горлу.

— Я люблю тебя, Иаков, — произнесла она и опустила взгляд на свой живот, — мы все тебя любим.

В комнате было так тихо, что Помощнице начало казаться, будто она слышит собственное сердцебиение. Иаков поцеловал её в лоб, таким образом привычно выражая мягкость с тех самых пор, как они вместе оказались под землёй.

— Да, — пробормотал он своим грубым голосом, — да, я знаю.

И прижал Помощницу ближе, которая под теплом одеяла и тела возлюбленного почти провалилась в сон.

Утром Сид снова станет самим собой. Его ненависть к себе превратится в ничто, хотя бы ненадолго. Он разбудит Помощницу ленивым поцелуем и нежными прикосновениями, будет поглаживать ладонями изгибы её тела, пока Шарлотта не доберётся до их спальни и не залезет к ним в кровать.

— Малышу нравится, когда ты с ним разговариваешь, — сонно проговорила Помощница, озвучив запоздалую мысль, — ему нравится звук твоего голоса.

Она почувствовала, как Иаков крепко обнял её и поцеловал в висок. Волоски на его бороде приятно щекотали её кожу.

— Спи, — прошептал Иаков.

И Помощница заснула.


End file.
